Historias de un Café
by Line Legacy
Summary: McQueen visita su cafetería favorita en busca de una fría bebida para saciar su dulce y exigente paladar. Solo para encontrarse con la noticia de que la administración ha cambiado a su personal. (FrancescoxLightning) [One-shot]


**N.A.:** Esta es una adaptación de el episodio del mismo nombre de "Vete a la Versh"

No se pero cuando volví a ver ese episodio pensé que le quedaría perfecto a ellos dos. (LOL)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC, humor algo extraño, yaoi/Slash

* * *

La lluvia caía ligeramente en el pavimento haciendo que el clima se volviera algo frío, McQueen había tomado esa tarde para dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad. Sus pasos lo condujeron al Starbucks que solía frecuentar en búsqueda de refugiarse de la lluvia que comenzaba arreciar.

Pudo percatar al dejar su sombrilla en el paragüero que el lugar estaba casi vacío, a lo mucho siete personas, que posiblemente estaba ahí por el mismo motivo que él. Mientras caminaba hacia la caja pudo notar que unas chicas estaban hablando de lo atractivo que era el cajero pero no le dio muchas importancia.

–Buenas tardes.– Saludo para llamar la atención del sujeto, era alto y de cabello castaño.–Quiero un _macchiato_ frappuccino por favor.– Su vista en ese momento estaba en su celular, estaba respondiendo unos mensajes que le habían llegado.

–¿Lo quieres extra grande, _amore_?– La inconfundible y burlona voz de Francesco hizo que levantara la vista inmediatamente. No podía creer que su novio hubiera viajado desde Italia hasta E.U.A solo para jugarle una broma.

–¿No me puede atender alguien más?– Se puso la mano la cara en manera de frustración.

–¿No me puedes dar tus jugosos glúteos?– Se recargo en la barra para acercarse más a McQueen.

–¿Qué?– No podía creer que que se le estuviera insinuando como si nada en un lugar público.

–¿Qué si no quieres pobar el jugo de ...– comenzó a dudar de cómo concluir su frase.– gluteo.

–Este era mi café favorito y ya lo arruinaste.– Volvió a poner su mano en su cara, no podía creer que tan inmaduro podía ser.

–Ay, bueno, ya. Yo te atiendo, dime qué quieres.

–Pero sin nada de tus juegos.

–Francesco está siendo totalmente serio aquí, solo quiero hacer mi trabajo e ir a casa.

Lightning lo miró desconfiado, conocía al corredor y sabía que no podía ser serio en esos casos pero ya le había comenzado a seguir la corriente no podía darle marcha atrás.

–Quiero un _macchiato_ frappuccino agitado con chispas de chocolate, un shot de té verde orgánico y una pizca de canela.

El italiano seguía recargado en la barra, lo miraba con cierta ternura, mirada que le encantaba pero lo sonrojaba si lo hacía en público.

–¿Si me entendiste?

–¿Te habían dicho que te ves hermoso pidiendo café?

Unas chicas de las mesas cercanas lo habían escuchado, se rieron un poco y volvieron a su plática, tal vez sobre ellos. Habían estado escuchando su pequeña "discusión" todo ese tiempo.

–No digas ese tipo de cosas, no están escuchando todos.

–Mi corazón se acelera con la cafeína de tus caderas.– Dibujo en el aire la silueta del americano.

–Ya vas a empezar.

–Quiero volverme adicto a ti, para mantener despierto toda la noche.– Esto último lo susurró provocando un sonrojo mayor en el americano.

–Me vas a hacer mi café.– Se alejó de él.

–Quiero que me hagas prenderme con el perfecto y fino aroma de tu lujuria.– Comenzó a recitar con su tono seductor.

–No, ¿Verdad?– Quiso interrumpirlo pero no lo logró.

–Qué con su fuerza y delicadeza me regala el sabor perfecto entre pasíon y cuerpo.– Su discurso comenzaba a llamar un poco más la atención de los comensales.

–Quiero hablar con el gerente.– Exigio malhumorado Lightning.

–Se mi capuccino McQueen. Dulce, caliente y dejame nervioso.– Terminó guiñandole un ojo al sonrojado rubio, amaba molestarlo así.

–¡Quiero mi café ya!– Alzó la voz con una mirada de molestia.

–¡Uy! No aguantas nada.

Francesco se giró hacia las máquinas de café, comenzó a preparar lo que había pedido su novio. Mientras McQueen estaba revisando nuevamente los mensajes de su teléfono

–¿La prefieres entera?– El tono lascivo no se hizo esperar.

–No empieces de pervertido.

–Me refiero a la leche… en tus nalgas.

–Qué dejes de estar de pervertido, estúpido pervertido italiano.– Alzó la voz demostrando que comenzaba a molestarse más.

–Hey– Un hombre de unos 30 años, con un porte muy elegante llamó su atención.– ¿Estás diciendo que los italianos somos pervertidos y sucios?– Su acento era similar al de Francesco demostrando que también era proveniente de aquel país.

–No, no señor, de ninguna manera.– El rubio se apresuró a disculparse, no podía darse el lujo de dejar que ese hombre creyera eso, podía dañar su imagen pública..

–Eso eso es racista hermano y esta muy muy muy mal.

–No señor, no me refería a eso.– Era una pelea entre su novio y él, algo normal pero lo había malinterpretado totalmente.

–Ya no digas más.– Lucía indignado tras esas gafas de sol, era estúpido que las trajera considerando que afuera estaba lloviendo y pronto la noche arribaría, _"Tal vez los italianos no son muy listos"_ pensó McQueen cuando se había percatado de ese detalle.

–Aquí está tu café.– Francesco pusó el vaso en la barra con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

–Ya era hora.– Lo tomó pero al ver el vaso se percató que tenía algo escrito. _"Le puse algo que te gusta mucho ;)" –_ ¿Qué le pusiste?

–McQueen, has estado mucho tiempo lejos de Francesco...

– _Fuck you!_ ¡Te odio!– Gritó irritado, ya le había colmado la paciencia.

–Está bien, lo entiendo.– Dijo alejándose de él un poco.– Vivo en una inalcanzable fantasía.– Se subió a la barra llamando la atención de los pocos clientes que habían.

–Francesco baja de ahí.– McQueen se sentía avergonzado, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas pero aquellas lo hacían sentir apenado.

–¿Qué tiene que hacer Francesco para alcanzar la felicidad? ¿Qué tiene que hacer Francesco para robar el corazón de un joven?

–No sigas Francesco.– Murmuró incómodo.

–Qué el universo sea testigo de que mi pasión es infinita pero mi corazón está muriendo. ¡Si no puedo tenerte esta vida no promete frutos! ¡Si no puedo tenerte esta vida no promete nada! ¡Hasta nunca mundo! ¡Que este día sea recordado como aquel en que mi alma se rompe en mil pedazos y triunfa la desdicha!– Dramáticamente se acostó como si hubiera muerto, al más estilo de Romeo y Julieta.

McQueen de cubría el rostro ante lo avergonzado que lo había hecho sentir, el sonido de unos pocos aplausos se escuchó en el lugar.

–Bravo hermano.– El hombre que anteriormente se había metido en su pequeña discusión aplaudía lento, parecía conmovido.–Eso fue hermoso hermano, muy hermoso. Vales mucho más que este hombre racista.

–Vámonos a casa.– Suspiró con pesadez, pero haría pagar a Francesco y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.


End file.
